


Эффект массы

by sharonagoeswild



Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternative Universe - Mass Effect, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonagoeswild/pseuds/sharonagoeswild
Summary: В иллюминаторе над кроватью сияет фиолетовым Цитадель. Джексон теряется в красоте этого вида, но вид спящего на его руке Джебома все равно лучше.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 11
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	1. N7: Стыковка.

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо ауфесту, что этот текст все-таки увидел свет. и спасибо прекрасной Ире, которая терпела все мои страдания и расставляла за меня запятые!

Первое, что Джебом замечает, выруливая из инженерного, это абсолютно растерянное лицо Джинёна.

— Как это — не вернулся? — до него долетает обрывок разговора, и Джебом невольно щурится. Вклиниться в беседу он не успевает — Джинён, завидев его приближение, делает пометки в падде и отпускает сержанта. 

— Коммандер Пак, какие-то проблемы? — спрашивает он, поравнявшись с Джинёном, и прячет лукавый взгляд за отросшей челкой. Джинён улыбается и легко подхватывает формальный тон:

— Никак нет, капитан Им! — и, не удержавшись, смеется. 

Они идут по нижним палубам плечом к плечу, и Джинён вполголоса отчитывается о готовности к отлету — Джебом, конечно, мог бы прочитать это в отчетах, но так существенно экономится время. Он ведет плечами недовольно, пытаясь избавиться от чувства скованности в форменном кителе, тихо завидуя уже успевшему переодеться в рядовую форму Джинёну. 

— Так, а не вернулось-то что? — спрашивает Джебом скорее для проформы, как раз когда они подходят к лифту, но его старпом вдруг тушуется и отводит взгляд. — Джинён-а… 

_ Если и существуют интонации, способные убивать, это интонации Им Джебома _ — так однажды ему сказал один из бывших подчиненных, и с тех пор Джебом использует это преимущество без зазрения совести. Джинён, все еще избегая смотреть в глаза, протягивает падд. 

— Лейтенант Ким не зарегистрировался на борту, — вполголоса говорит друг, и Джебом вдруг хмурится: лейтенант с такой фамилией у него всего один, так что он легко вспоминает короткую стрижку и немного неровные зубы, делающие его редкую улыбку особенно обаятельной. 

— Он был в группе  Бета , их увольнительная закончилась неделю назад, — Джебом смотрит в упор на Джинёна, и тот в ответ кивает:

— Верно. 

— Хочешь сказать, его не было на борту всю неделю?

— Получается.

Джебом раздраженно цыкает и упирается взглядом в серую переборку. 

После напряженного года службы руководство Альянса расщедрилось на целый месяц увольнительных для всей команды, хотя по правде, их птичке просто был нужен капитальный ремонт. Уходили в отпуск тремя группами, направление в которые высчитывал бортовой компьютер, исходя из кучи параметров вроде “индекса общей усталости” и “усредненного количества медицинских предписаний” — Джебому пришлось трижды вычеркивать себя из Альфа-группы, пока он не додумался временно ограничить доступ заботливого старпома к корабельной сети. Возвращались тоже поэтапно, и пока Гамма-группа грелась в тепле последних выходных дней, Бета уже во всю принимала работу арктуровских ремонтников. 

— Послушай… — начинает Джинён, но Джебом не дает ему закончить. 

— Ты связывался с ним? — и получив отрицательный ответ, продолжает: — Свяжись и прикажи немедленно явиться на борт. 

“И все?” повисает неозвученное в воздухе, и Джебом задумывается. В самом деле, и все? Еще год назад горячий капитан Им лично бы составил рапорт на нерадивого служащего, загулявшего в увольнительной, а теперь дает второй шанс? Должно быть, это приближение старости делает его таким мягкосердечным.

Они с Джинёном расходятся у командного центра, Джебом тщательно проверяет настройки галактической карты, перебрасывается парой слов с секретарем и поднимается в свою каюту избавиться, наконец, от офицерской формы. Родной чердак встречает стерильной чистотой и тишиной, особенно заметной на фоне гомона комцентра. Он проверяет хомяков, чешет одного из них по кудрявой спинке, бросает взгляд на свою коллекцию кораблей и голо-рамку с фото времен учебы в Академии, а потом подходит к шкафу, на ходу расстегивая китель. Переодевшись в рядовую форму, он садится на край кровати и открывает в падде отчеты, содержание которых Джинён не успел ему пересказать. 

И через пару мгновений, сам не понимая как, оказывается на странице личного дела лейтенанта Кима. 

На самом деле эта ситуация его беспокоит. Ким не просто отличный офицер с идеальным послужным списком, они знакомы лично — этот парень надежен как часы. Кто угодно на корабле, и Джебом в числе первых, мог бы не явиться вовремя на службу, но только не он. 

Джебом в который раз пробегает глазами по строчкам, цепляется взглядом за перечень отличий и откладывает падд. Это ведь серьезное нарушение, о чем только этот парень думает, хочет спустить свою карьеру коту под хвост? 

Его размышления прерывает писк интеркома:

— Капитан Им, у нас проблемы в оружейном, — раздается неуверенный голос, и Джебом фыркает.

— Уже спускаюсь. 

*** * ***

Они патрулируют Апийский Крест третьи галактические сутки. Никакой подозрительной активности не наблюдается, но приказ завершать миссию, несмотря на однотипные отчеты, из штаба не поступает. 

Джебом устало трет переносицу. 

Война со Жнецами теперь в прошлом, народы Цитадели постепенно зализывают свои раны и возвращаются к размеренной жизни, но боль и ужас потерь все еще держат их в своих тисках. И в мирное время, лишенные общего врага, бывшие союзники легко могут обернуться друг против друга.

Политические кульбиты его порядком подбешивают, однако приказ есть приказ, и если лучший разведывательный фрегат отправляют следить за турианскими колониями, значит на то есть причины. 

Он подумывает отложить написание очередного бесполезного отчета и спуститься на нижнюю палубу размяться в тренировочной секции, когда дверь с тихим шуршанием отъезжает в сторону и бортовой компьютер извещает о прибытии коммандера Пака. 

— Ты будешь рад узнать, что инженерному нужны новые модули Т6-АМС, — Джинён трясет паддом со списком необходимых поставок и улыбается, спускаясь в жилую часть каюты. 

— Они их там что, на завтрак жрут? — рычит Джебом, и Джинён только смеется, падая на диван:

— Марк опять затеял какую-то калибровку, и во всем инженерном не нашлось смельчаков сообщить тебе об этом.

Джебом тихо ворчит и забирает из рук Джинёна падд, они обсуждают текущие дела и строят свои предположения о реальной цели миссии. Потом Джинён вдруг становится серьезнее и даже садится прямо. 

— Хён, я хотел попросить тебя об одолжении.

Джебом бросает долгий взгляд на друга и кивает, удивленный внезапной переменой настроения. 

— Лейтенант Ким… я знаю, что ты уже подготовил рапорт, но я хочу попросить тебя не отправлять его пока что. Я… дай договорить! — он взмахивает рукой нетерпеливо и чуть хмурится, выдавая глубокую степень беспокойства. — Я знаю, что он нарушил с десяток правил, и за такое поведение его, скорее всего, ждет трибунал, но… Что если с ним что-то случилось? У тебя не возникало таких мыслей? 

— Доказательства? 

— Моя уверенность подойдёт? 

Джебом качает головой, и Джинён устало проводит рукой по лицу.

— Я отозвал рапорт.

— Что?.. – Джинён вскидывается, неверяще глядя на своего капитана. 

— Я отозвал рапорт, — повторяет Джебом, отпивая остывший кофе, — потому что, возможно, с лейтенантом Кимом действительно что-то случилось. 

Джинён откидывается на спинку дивана и щурит свои лисьи глаза в неверии, а Джебом только ухмыляется и встряхивает волосами, убирая челку. 

— Помнишь миссию на Новерии? Жуткий холод, минимальный боезапас и сломанные рации? Ты руководил тогда птичкой, пока я был на земле, — Джинён кивает, и Джебом, чуть помолчав, продолжает: — Он добровольно вызвался со мной остаться в последней группе, когда мы не знали, сможете ли вы за нами вернуться. Этого, вроде, всегда ожидаешь от космопехов, но каждый раз… каждый раз удивляешься. 

— Он действительно храбрый парень, — кивает Джинён, пока Джебом молчит и дергает себя за кончики волос.

— Он потом мне сказал: “Это всегда было моей мечтой — служить на лучшем корабле флота”. Сказал, что я воплотил его мечту в реальность. 

Джинён вздыхает и переводит взгляд на панель, за которой Джебом прячет алкоголь со всех уголков галактики; такие разговоры обычно сопровождаются бокалом-другим. Джебом перехватывает его взгляд и фыркает:

— Даже не думай. 

Джинен улыбается: не то, чтобы он всерьез собирался; и они оба смеются. 

— Ладно, но я все равно не верю, что у тебя нет доказательств. 

— Что Ким не дезертир? — Джинён на это кивает, а Джебом вдруг хмурится: — Что я, по-твоему, совсем бессердечная сволочь и не могу поверить просто ощущению? 

В его глазах пляшут смешинки, и Джинён смеется в голос, хлопая его по колену. 

— Ты слишком рационален для “просто ощущения”. 

— Возможно, — кивает Джебом. — Но доказательств и правда нет. Только это. 

Он протягивает инфопад, подключенный к личному терминалу капитана, и Джинён пробегает глазами по строчкам.

“Капитан Им, здравствуйте. Меня зовут Ким Джонхва, мой младший брат служит на вашем корабле. Лейтенант Ким, личный номер JNK558, военный код Альянса B-6. Вы уж простите за беспокойство, не капитанское это дело — за лейтенантами бегать, но, может, при случае вы сможете напомнить ему, чтобы связался с нами? Паршивец не отвечает на сообщения, и мама волнуется. Спасибо. Еще раз простите за беспокойство.”

— Он не связывается с семьей? — хмурится Джинен, перечитывая сообщение еще раз. 

— Очевидно, с начала увольнительной, — Джебом стучит ногтем по экрану, где мигает дата месячной давности. — Я сразу не заметил письмо, а когда вчера наткнулся на него — отозвал рапорт. 

— Думаешь, все-таки что-то случилось? 

— Джинён-а, что мы с тобой знаем про лейтенанта Кима сверх того, что написано в его профайле? — Джебом выставляет ладонь и загибает один палец: — Что служба на корабле для него — дело всей жизни и…

— Что он звонит родным при каждой возможности, — заканчивает за него Джинён с отсутствующим выражением. Какое-то время они молчат, и тишину каюты нарушают только хомяки, живущие свою лучшую жизнь в лабиринте из клеток под потолком. 

— Я все равно уверен, что тут что-то нечисто, — говорит Джинён, бросая взгляд на падд с сообщением. 

— Может, — пожимает плечами Джебом, — а может и нет. Проверим. Я попросил кое-кого узнать, когда последний раз Ким выходил с кем-то на связь. 

Джинён в ответ снова щурится. 

— Почему мне кажется, что ты уже запустил миссию “Спасение рядового Кима”?

— Потому что ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь? — Джебом возвращает ему лукавый взгляд сощуренных глаз и чуть улыбается, когда Джинен пораженно восклицает “Хён!”. Мгновением позже его улыбка меркнет. — Может быть, это все глупость? Не знаю… Во время войны тысячи солдат дезертировали, а я упорно пытаюсь оправдать одного. Если руководство узнает — мне точно влепят выговор за неправомерное расходование ресурсов Альянса. 

— Как хорошо, что руководство ни о чем не узнает, — говорит Джинён тем особым тоном, который всегда заставляет Джебома радоваться, что они на одной стороне. — Знаешь, война давно закончилась. И если мы будем продолжать жить по тем правилам — мир никогда не восстановится. Я выбираю верить людям, с которыми я служу, и я выбираю верить своему чутью. Это твое решение как капитана, но как твой друг и старший помощник я его поддерживаю. 

— Как будто не ты пришел сюда уговорить меня сделать это, — фыркает Джебом. Джинён улыбается, но отвечает серьезным тоном:

— Я бы никогда не попросил тебя о чем-то, что могло бы тебе навредить, — их взгляды пересекаются и Джебом кивает: “Я знаю”. А потом губы Джинёна расползаются в ухмылке: — Но уж если ты сам принял такое решение, как же я могу тебя остановить! 

И нагло ржет, так что Джебом тянется, чтобы стукнуть его по плечу. Прерывает его писк интеркома. 

— Это зашифрованный канал? — Джинён оборачивается на личный терминал Джебома и моментально вскакивает на ноги. — Я буду в командном центре, если понадоблюсь. 

Перед уходом Джинён бросает встревоженный взгляд на Джебома, но тот этого уже не замечает — все его внимание поглощено голограммой звонящего, искаженной шифровальным кодом. Он подходит к столу, не глядя вводит свои данные, задерживает дыхание на три секунды, пока система сканирует сетчатку, и принимает вызов. 

— Контр-адмирал Уильямс?! — не по протоколу ляпает он первое, что приходит в голову. А там — чистое изумление. 

— Ожидали кого-то другого, капитан Им? — холодно интересуется женщина на другом конце подпространственной связи. 

— Никак нет, мэм, — он неосознанно вытягивается по стойке смирно, и, судя по одобрительной полуулыбке, контр-адмирал это замечает. 

— Есть особое задание для вас, капитан. Отправляйтесь на Менае и заберите оттуда нашего Спектра. На время миссии ваш корабль переходит в его распоряжение, он введет вас в курс дела.

— Есть, мэм, — и если кто-нибудь хочет знать мнение Джебома: нет, ему не стыдно за тон, которым он это произносит. 

— Недовольны, капитан? — также холодно интересуется она и следит за каждым его движением цепким взглядом. 

— Никак нет, мэм, — скороговоркой выдает Джебом, а после паузы добавляет: — Не люблю быть… посыльным. 

Уильямс фыркает, и образ железной леди в адмиральском кресле идет рябью. 

— Это важное задание. Советник лично согласовал ваше участие в миссии с руководством Альянса — в конце концов, под вашим командованием фрегат-разведчик, а не пограничный шаттл. Пора найти вам достойное применение. 

Джебом кивает и, пока загружаются данные, предоставленные Уильямс, бурчит под нос что-то вроде “Мы оправдаем ваше доверие”. 

— Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что это секретная миссия. Отчитываться будете лично мне. О, и кстати. Спектр также одобрил ваше участие в миссии. Вы, вроде, должны быть знакомы? — Уильямс на мгновение отворачивается от голокамеры, отчего изображение идет рябью, говорит что-то явно адресованное не ему, а потом завершает звонок торопливым “Конец связи”. 

Джебом смотрит на профайл Спектра, который прислали из штаба, и ненавидит все на свете. 

*** * ***

— Поверить не могу, что за мной прислали лучший корабль во всей галактике! — Джебом закатывает глаза при звуках этого голоса, а когда его обладатель на всей скорости врезается в бок корабля и раскидывает руки, прижимаясь щекой к полированному металлу, не может сдержать раздраженного цыканья.

— Прекрати немедленно, — шипит он, пока Джексон продолжает комичные обнимашки с фрегатом, сопровождающиеся восторженным “Птичка, родная! Я так скучал, так скучал!”.

— Это какой-то человеческий обычай, о котором не пишут в экстранете? — скрипящий голос принадлежит высокой турианке в штатском, за которой следуют двое до зубов вооруженных мужчин. Джексон отрывается от корабля и поворачивается к женщине, сверкая белозубой улыбкой. 

— Все верно, Нараи, это человеческий обычай, — Джексон переводит взгляд на него и смотрит не мигая. — Мы обнимаем то, по чему очень соскучились. 

Джебом ненавидит все на свете. 

Турианка что-то говорит, и Джексон отвечает ей, все еще не отводя взгляда, и Джебом думает, что его нужно ударить. Разбить его до неприличия идеальное лицо в кровь хорошим ударом, усиленным волной гравитации. Заставить отвернуться, отвести взгляд. Заставить исчезнуть. 

— ...капитан? — Джебом слегка вздрагивает и слишком резко оборачивается на турианку — перед глазами расползаются черные точки. — Вы же вернете Спектра Вана в полной сохранности? У нас с ним есть… незаконченные дела. 

За мягким рычанием ее голоса скрывается больше смысла, чем Джебом хотел бы услышать. 

— Зависит от того, как  _ Спектр Ван _ будет себя вести, — цедит Джебом, избегая смотреть на них обоих, а после разворачивается к кораблю. 

Джексон за его спиной наигранно смеется и говорит что-то про свою бесшабашность, и, заходя в шлюз, Джебом недоумевает, как турианка не слышит этой откровенной фальши. 

Он так сильно ненавидит весь мир. И хочет кого-то ударить. 

Возможно даже себя. 

  
  



	2. СПЕКТР: Под прикрытием.

Джексон хочет сказать “Привет”; хочет раскинуть руки и накрыть объятиями, как до этого обнимал фрегат; хочет сказать “Я скучал”, но вместо этого упрямо пялится в одну точку, пока бортовой компьютер как заведенный повторяет “Происходит обеззараживание”. 

Впервые с момента, когда он увидел расположение фрегата “GT-7 Нормандия” на галактической карте турианского примарха, ему в голову закрадывается мысль, что это, возможно, не самая его лучшая идея. Конечно, запросить в свое распоряжение один из лучших кораблей Альянса — большая удача, да и повидать команду он бы очень хотел, только как-то не учел, что вход в родную обитель охраняет злющий дракон, у которого с недавних пор аллергия на вполне конкретного представителя группы Спектров.

По Джебому он, конечно, тоже скучал. 

Впрочем, это небольшое преуменьшение — он вполне буквально видел своего бывшего капитана в каждом сне, пока не пристрастился засыпать только тогда, когда уже ноги не держат. 

Теперь, когда до Джебома рукой подать, Джексон чувствует себя псом, перед которым поставили любимое лакомство и запретили его есть. Джебом он вот, он рядом, знакомое-родное лицо, и гневно выдвинутый подбородок, и волосы длиннее, чем Джексон помнит, и родинки все на месте — не то, чтобы он успел пересчитать…

_Успел._

Джексон отворачивается.

От Джебома волнами исходит раздражение, такое явное, что Джексону кажется — его вот-вот собьет с ног. 

Когда двери шлюза открываются, они шагают одновременно и сталкиваются ожидаемо, цепляясь друг за друга краями брони. На красно-черной броне Джебома новые борозды-шрамы, которых — Джексон точно помнит — год назад еще не было. Мелькает мысль, что останься Джексон в команде — они бы и не появились, и бьет его под дых со всего размаху; он отступает, пропуская Джебома вперед, и следуя за ним по коридорам родного корабля, чувствует себя паршиво до тошноты.

На выходе с нижних палуб их встречает Джинён — и его неподдельное удивление.

— Кэп… — он не успевает и слова выговорить, переводя ошарашенный взгляд с одного на другого, когда Джебом прерывает его едким:

— Наш секретный груз. 

— Привет, Джинён-ааа… — тянет Джексон, опасаясь провоцировать бывшего капитана более активными действиями. Джебом дефилирует мимо них в лифт с самым злобным своим выражением на лице, и им остается только последовать за ним. У лифта Джексон пытается заглянуть в инженерный, но Джебом резко дергает его за оружейные крепления на броне, и он, едва не потеряв равновесие, заваливается в лифт, с осуждением цыкая на такое ребячество. 

В ответ ему гневно молчат. 

Джинён украдкой разглядывает его, отступив к дальней стене лифта, и Джексон подмигивает ему, демонстрируя новехонькую сверхлегкую броню, которая стоит целое состояние (а ему досталась почти даром — потому что Армакс Арсенал готовы продать душу за Спектра, разгуливающего с их эмблемой на плече). 

На третьей палубе Джебом тормозит у своего терминала, принимая экстренное сообщение, которое оказывается не таким уж и экстренным.

— Бэм, мать твою, ты действительно используешь экстренный канал чтобы сбросить мне список подсортировки на детали? — угрожающие рычание Джебома пробирает до костей, и Джексон ловит себя на том, что невольно улыбается. Господи, как же он скучал. 

— Ну, капитан, я не виноват, что ты не читаешь мои обычные сообщения! — бодро кричит в ответ Бэмбэм и, судя по звуковому сопровождению, лупит какую-то деталь омнитулом. 

— Да куплю я тебе твои ебучие модули! — рявкает в ответ Джебом, и Джексон не может сдержаться — хохочет в голос так, что слезы выступают, и на слегка осуждающий взгляд Джинёна выдавливает из себя: 

— Как хорошо быть дома...

И осознает в повиснувшей тишине, что сказал что-то совсем не то. 

А потом Бэмбэм орет во всю мощь своих легких его имя и еще что-то на тайском, с чем не может справиться универсальный переводчик, и быстрее, чем Джексон успевает натянуть серьезное выражение лица, блестящий вихрь почти сбивает его с ног. 

Джексон визжит от неожиданности, подхватывая тощего тайца, Бэм визжит от восторга, вцепляясь Джексону в плечи, Джинён деликатно скрывает улыбку покашливанием, пока Джебом не рявкает приказ смирно и — Джексон готов поклясться — его тело само вытягивается по струнке. 

Гребанный инстинкт. 

Гребанный Джебом и его командные интонации.

— Прости, кэп! — первым оживает Бэмбэм и закидывает одну руку Джексону на плечи. — Черт, ну и броня, ты в ней такой… пижон!

— Куда мне до тебя, — ржет Джексон и тыкает его в щеку, по которой щедро размазаны какие-то космические блестки. Бэмбэм гордо вертит головой и даже снимает свой инженерный визор, чтобы продемонстрировать переливающееся галактиками лицо, а потом зубами стягивает перчатку и показывает такие же блестки на руке:

— Я хотел их на инженерную робу намазать, но кэп сказал, что открутит мне голову, так что пришлось намазать на лицо… 

— Лейтенант-коммандер Бувакуль, вернитесь на свое рабочее место, — прерывает его Джебом даже не повышая голос, и Джексон думает, что таким тоном только гвозди в гроб заколачивать. 

Гребанный Джебом и его интонации. 

Бэмбэм неловко замирает, не в силах ослушаться приказа, и Джексон подталкивает его в спину, приговаривая “Беги, дорогая, беги!”, и подмигивает, словно обещая, что они еще обязательно повеселятся. Бэм отдает честь и скрывается в лифте, а Джексон смотрит в упор на Джебома:

— Хочешь сорваться — сорвись на мне, команда тут не причем, — он даже выдвигает подбородок вперед, неосознанно копируя поведение капитана, но его, ожидаемо, игнорируют. 

В переговорной они закрываются втроем — Джебом и Джексон по разные стороны стола и Джинён, занимающий стратегически верную позицию между ними. 

— Введи нас в курс дела, — сухо бросает Джебом, словно слова у него казенные. Джексон пожимает плечами, оттягивает щеку языком, переступает с ноги на ногу, успокаиваясь и принимая правила игры. В конце концов, у него все еще есть миссия. 

— Две недели назад на связь перестал выходить саларианский ученый, работавший над секретным проектом на Цитадели. Совет хочет, чтобы я его нашел. 

— Он пропал… на Цитадели? Как Служба Безопасности допустила это? — Джинён, весь такой сосредоточенный и собранный, облокачивается на стол и смотрит на него, выгнув брови. Джексон даже разворачивается к нему, бедром опираясь на край стола, потому что смотреть на такого Джинёна всегда приятно. 

— Упускаешь детали, Джинён-а, — цокает Джексон и поднимает палец вверх. — Секретный проект. У парня был крайне высокий уровень доступа, выше, чем у большинства безопасников. Поговаривают, он любил передвигаться по Цитадели по инженерным проходам, обходя скопления народа. Плюс ненормированные рабочие часы — никто толком и не отслеживал, когда он появлялся на работе и когда с нее уходил. Обнаружили пропажу буквально пару дней назад, когда Далатресса связалась с Советом. 

— И в Совете недостаточно саларианских Спектров, чтобы разобраться с этим? — насмешливо интересуется Джебом и Джексон строит выразительную рожицу Джинёну, все еще избегая смотреть на капитана. 

— Корпус специальной тактической разведки занимается миссиями Совета независимо от расовой принадлежности причастных лиц, — официальным тоном сообщает Джексон и получает в ответ фырканье. 

Из тупика беседу выводит внезапное появление их младших — Бэмбэм деловито отдает честь и сообщает, что его пост в инженерном принял младший лейтенант Джефферс, а Югём только пожимает плечами, мол, все равно на автопилоте идем, бочком пробираясь поближе к Джексону. 

— Что вы оба тут забыли? — цедит Джебом, но отвечать некому — Югём с Джексоном устраивают приветственную драку на пальцах, пока Бэмбэм волчком вертится вокруг, разглядывая джексонову броню. 

— Эти двое опять флиртовали по общей связи, поэтому о том, что Джексон-хён на борту, знает весь экипаж.

— Ёнджэ! — Джексон в восторге сильно дергает палец Югёма и принимается извиняться, а потом подлетает Ёнджэ, чтобы сгрести его в объятия, от которых тот всеми силами пытается отбиться. — Ёнджэ, малыш!

Джексон все-таки побеждает — и стискивает его в объятиях, к которым спустя пару секунд присоединяются младшие, пока старшие чинно остаются в стороне. Облепленный со всех сторон, оглушенный их голосами, Джексон чувствует, как в горле встает ком — чувство вины грозит сожрать его раньше, чем этот день закончится. 

— Если ты меня сейчас же не отпустишь… — сипит Ёнджэ, пока Джексон пытается поцеловать его в макушку, — я воткну тебе шприц в глаз!

— Ай! — Джексон визжит, отскакивая от Ёнджэ подальше и в ужасе таращась на огромный технический шприц в его руках, из тех, которыми меди-гель загоняют в системы бронекостюма. Где он его раздобыл и как за собой носит в легкой научной униформе — остается загадкой, с которой мозг Джексона в панике справиться не может. 

— Черт, Ёнджэ, где ты достал эту дрянь, — Югём пытается рассмотреть шприц поближе, но тот направляет его, словно оружие, в сторону Джексона, и угрожающе приближается, заставляя пятится к стене. 

— Ты чудовище!

— Никаких больше обнимашек, или будешь вынимать его из своего черепа.

— Все, хватит, — Джебом делает шаг вперед, и Джексон моментально ныряет ему за спину, прячась от жестокости корабельного врача. — Развели тут детский сад. Джексон! 

Только когда Джебом рявкает на него, Джексон замечает, что держит того за плечо. И отстраняется с тихим ойканьем.

— Время идет, Сын-а, а ты все также прячешься за капитана, — вдруг подает голос Джинён с блаженной улыбкой на лице. И тут же его улыбка становится еще шире: — А он все также тебе это позволяет.

Повисшая тишина разбивается громким хохотом младших, и пока Джебом пытается испепелить взглядом своего старпома, Джексон благодарно кланяется:

— Спасибо, Джинён-а, ты настоящий друг, всегда берешь огонь на себя, — он опасливо косится на Джебома, и снова чувствует тот ком в горле, когда замечает мелькнувшую на его губах улыбку. 

— Это все, конечно, хорошо, но мы до обсуждения миссии дойдем? А то у меня там калибровка в самом разгаре, — Марк, безмолвно наблюдавший за происходящим, решает подать голос, чем очевидно пугает половину собравшихся — Джинён вздрагивает от неожиданности, а подскочивший на месте Югём ворчит: “Колокольчик на тебя повесить надо”. Бэмбэм, едва заслышав слово “калибровка”, хватает Марка за руку и тащит в глубину переговорной.

— Никаких калибровок в мою смену, ты мне скоро баланс ядра нарушишь своими калибровками! Скажи ему! — Бэмбэм дергает Джексона за руку, пылая праведным возмущением, и Джексон перегибается через него, чтобы обменяться с Марком рукопожатием. И ловит на себе пристальный взгляд Джебома, когда выпрямляется. 

— Ну, раз все в сборе, — начинает Джексон, чуть посмеиваясь, — хочу сказать, что я очень рад, что нам предстоит совместная миссия.

— Ю-ху! — взвизгивает Бэмбэм и дает пять Югёму, который вполголоса повторяет “Приключения! Приключения!”, пытаясь не смотреть на Джебома.

— Вы хотите сказать, мы опять будем героически вылезать из задницы, в которую можно было бы не лезть? — с самым кислым выражением лица спрашивает Ёнджэ, вызывая улыбку даже на лице Джебома. 

— Все не так плохо, малыш, — говорит Джексон и тут же вскидывает руки в примирительном жесте, когда Ёнджэ делает вид, что тянется за шприцом. — Ладно-ладно, прости. Я уже говорил вашим командирам, что нам нужно разыскать саларианского ученого, пропавшего около двух недель назад. Предположительно, его видели на шаттле до Бета Аттики.

— О, как раз по нашему пути, — вскидывает голову Югем и говорит, не замечая предостерегающего взгляда Джебома, — Мы наверняка успеем смотаться в туманность Геркулеса.

А вот Джексон этот взгляд замечает. 

— Какие-то планы на туманность Геркулеса?

— Миссия Альянса, тебя не касается, — огрызается на него Джебом. 

— Я вообще-то все еще числюсь служащим Альянса.

— Ну так подай официальный запрос.

— Ты должен рассказать мне!

— Я все еще старше тебя по званию!

— Парни, достаточно, — голос разума в лице Джинёна остается неуслышанным, как и всегда в их перепалках.

— Я — Спектр! 

— Да мне насрать.

— На время миссии корабль переходит в мое распоряжение, я обязан знать обо всем, что здесь происходит!

— Это мой корабль, и только я тут решаю, кто и что будет знать!

— Не вынуждай меня использовать право присвоить корабль!

— Давай! — окончально взрывается Джебом. — Давай, блять, размахивай своим особым статусом! Ты хочешь корабль, забирай! Только расскажи нам всем, куда делся твой предыдущий!

Джебом ударяет бронированным кулаком по столу, а Джексону кажется — будто залепляет ему под дых. Он отсчитывает вдохи, которым вдруг тесно в родной броне, и почти не замечает, как Марк подходит ближе:

— На что ты намекаешь? Эта авария была несчастным случаем.

— Капитан всегда несет ответственность за то, что происходит с его кораблем, — голос Джебома, пропитанный ядом, проникает куда-то глубоко под кожу, разъедая все на своем пути. 

— Это даже не был корабль Джексона, его выдал Альянс для своих миссий, прекрати! — Марк рядом хмурится и даже повышает голос, но Джебом в ответ только презрительно фыркает. 

— Ты-то откуда это знаешь? 

— Спросил у первоисточника, — парирует Марк, вскидывая голову, и добавляет: — Ты тоже мог бы не ограничиваться новостями из экстранета. 

— Так вы, значит, все это время общались… — Джебом сужает глаза и в тоне его — неприкрытая угроза. 

— Что тебя удивляет, капитан? Мы друзья, — Марк отвечает ему ровным тоном, без капли уважения к старшему офицеру. — Или и меня теперь с корабля выставишь?

— Хватит! Марк, — Джексон, наконец, приходит в себя и одергивает его, а потом смотрит в упор на Джебома и говорит, не давая тому и рта раскрыть: — Не смей. Все свои претензии можешь высказать мне, но не смей срываться на команде.

Они сверлят друг друга упрямыми взглядами, и Джексону до того больно, словно взгляд Джебома режет острыем лезвием. Почему они не могут нормально? Почему всегда все…

— Превосходно, — от ярости у Джебома садится голос. — Закончим миссию и чтоб ноги твоей на моем корабле не было. 

...так? 

Джебом разворачивается на каблуках и, чеканя шаг, выходит из переговорной. Джексон смотрит ему вслед и хочет кинуть в спину что-нибудь тяжелое, чтобы спровоцировать, наконец, эту драку, чтобы от боли ломило кости. Чтобы, наконец, перестать искать его одобряющий взгляд. Чтобы принять, что их пути разошлись. 

— Возвращайтесь на свои места, — тихо командует Джинён, по привычке подхватывая капитанские обязанности. Младшие молча отдают честь и смываются, Марк уходит с Ёнджэ, о чем-то тихо разговаривая. Они остаются с Джинёном вдвоем, и только сейчас Джексон позволяет себе снять маску непоколебимой уверенности. 

— Какого хрена, Нён-а? — он чувствует, как против воли искривляются его губы. — Я что, настолько проебался? 

Джинён открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом просто шагает ближе и притягивает Джексона в объятия. Родной, понимающий все Джинён, одним своим присутствием гасящий все скандалы. 

— Пиздец, — шипит Джексон и отталкивает Джинёна сам, потому что дурацкий ком в горле все увеличивается с каждой секундой и вот-вот лишит его возможности дышать. 

— Прости его, — начинает Джинён, заглядывая в глаза Джексону. — Ты знаешь, каким резким он может быть… даже не желая того. 

Джексон в ответ фыркает. 

— А по-моему он очень даже желал. 

— Ему тяжело пришлось, когда ты ушел. 

— Да знаю, про меня тут и вспоминать нельзя! Марк говорил, — Джексон досадливо бьет ладонью по столу, а Джинён вдруг смотрит на него неуверенно.

— Вы правда… общались все это время? 

— С Марком? Да. А что? 

Джинён пожимает плечами, как бы говоря “ничего”, и утыкается взглядом в свой падд, смахивая уведомления, которые сыпались ему все это время. 

— Мог бы и мне написать, — вдруг выпаливает он и тут же жмурится, словно не хотел этого говорить. 

— Джинён-а, — тянет Джексон, — я, конечно, мудак. Но и ты мне не писал. 

Джинён неловко переступает с ноги на ногу. 

— Я… думал ты насовсем от нас ушел. Не хотел навязываться. 

— Блять, — только и может выдохнуть Джексон. Блять. Ну как же он проебался. 

Он молча тянет Джинёна на себя, и они опять обнимаются — недолго, неудобно и заканчивается это все глупым ржачем, совсем как раньше. 

— Куда же я от вас денусь, — выдыхает Джексон Джинёну в волосы и смотрит на то место, где до этого стоял Джебом. А потом, не удержавшись, звонко целует Джинёна в макушку и с хохотом уворачивается от его оплеухи. 

— Я рад, что ты снова с нами, — говорит Джинён и тепло улыбается. 

— Только на одну миссию! — поправляет его Джексон, потому что если произнести это вслух как глупую шутку — станет не так больно. 

Не станет. 

Но он хотя бы сможет притвориться. 

— На одну миссию больше, чем было еще этим утром. Идем, покажу тебе тут все. У нас, знаешь ли, был ремонт! 

— Да ладно! Расскажи мне все, — Джексон повисает на джинёновом плече и улыбается, игнорируя чертов ком в горле. 

*** * ***

Как бы не любил его Джинён, уделить ему все свое время он все равно не может — так что Джексон оставляет его разбираться с отчетами навигаторов и продолжает свою прогулку самостоятельно. 

Бэмбэм выставляет его из инженерного с искренним “Бро, не сейчас, жопа в мыле” и, не договорив фразу, по пояс ныряет в переборку, выкрикивая какие-то показатели столпившимся вокруг подчиненным. 

К Ёнджэ он сунуться не рискует, Марк рассеянно выдает что-то про калибровку, не оборачиваясь от своих экранов, так что Джексон оседает в кабине пилота и слушает все, что Югём готов ему рассказать. В какой-то момент к ним по общей связи подключается Бэмбэм, которому болтовня никогда не мешает, а позже и Ёнджэ, и все это перетекает в обсуждение их, Джексона с Джебомом, отношений, так что Джексон, придумав благовидный предлог, сливается, лишь бы не слушать это дальше. 

— Смотрите, хёны опять разбежались каждый в свой угол и будут делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Как типично, — фыркает Ёнджэ, и пока Бэмбэм поправляет его: “Не опять, а снова”, Джексон думает, что мелкий говнюк заслужил хорошую трепку. Он его, говнюка, конечно, любит. Но по голове бы настучал. 

Вместо этого Джексон забивается в свой угол — пустующий смотровой мостик на третьей палубе — отключает коммуникатор и устраивается перед иллюминатором, уставившись в бесконечные звездные россыпи. Ёнджэ тысячу раз прав — гораздо проще просто сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, просто дать Джинёну все уладить, просто просидеть всю корабельную ночь перед иллюминатором, а утром улыбаться, словно ничего не случилось. 

Они ведь всегда так поступали. Зачем что-то менять?

Джексон думает об их последней ссоре — отвратительной, до сих пор отдающей болью под ребрами, неосознанно напоказ выставленной — когда Джексон принял предложение стать Спектром. Джебом не мог так просто отпустить его, Джебом никогда не отпускал то, что считал своим, — и их связь рвалась с оглушительным треском, с жаром пожара, сжигающего между ними мосты.

Тогда он тоже, как сейчас, сидел напротив иллюминатора и сожалел о всех жизненных решениях, включая желание пойти в Альянс и встречу с Им Джебомом на первом курсе. 

В голове сами собой всплывают недавние слова Ёнджэ — и Джексон оказывается на ногах быстрее, чем осознает это. Он еще не знает, что скажет Джебому, но точно знает, что не хочет, чтобы все повторялось. В конце концов, не могут же они вечно друг от друга бегать. 

Джебом удивленно моргает и на какое-то мгновение кажется тем далеким, домашним Джебомом, к которому Джексон точно также врывался посреди ночи в Академии, волнуясь перед предстоящим экзаменом. Потом молча пропускает его в свою каюту — совсем как делал это в Академии — и останавливается у стола, скрестив руки на груди. От него все еще веет недовольством и от этого контраста с собственными воспоминаниями становится особенно грустно. 

— О, Нора! — Джексон замечает космохомяка, высунувшего нос из клетки, и машет так, словно хомяк может его вспомнить. — Их стало больше? 

Взгляд Джебома смягчается, когда он смотрит на зверьков. 

— Эй, все, познакомьтесь с Джексоном, — говорит он, постукивая пальцами по краю хомячиного лабиринта. Зверьки с любопытством высовывают свои мордочки, но, не обнаружив в руках любимого хозяина еды, возвращаются к своим хомячиным делам. 

— Как их зовут? 

— Они не любят, когда я называю их имена незнакомцам, — выдает Джебом с самым серьезным видом, и Джексон не может сдержать улыбку. 

— Ладно-ладно, — он вскидывает руки и улыбается еще шире, спускаясь в нижнюю часть каюты. — Я смотрю, у тебя тут тоже был ремонт? 

— Чердак в последнем бою зацепило, пришлось подлатать. Зашел оценить работу ремонтников? 

Джексон фыркает. Джебом себе не изменяет — такой же колючий, такой же до боли красивый. Некстати вспоминается попытка отца отговорить от службы в Альянсе — дескать, это адская работенка. Теперь Джексон знает, что ад — это другие. “Ничего”, думает он с особым упрямством, “я и не с таким могу справиться”. Пусть общение с Джебомом — это в чистом виде пытка, ради своей миссии он пойдет на все.

— Хотел обсудить детали. Я знаю, что ты не в восторге от совместной работы, но я рад, что ты согласился. 

— Меня никто не спрашивал, — отвечает Джебом со странной улыбкой и встряхивает волосами, на пару единиц снижая способность Джексона концентрироваться. 

— А если бы спросил? — вопрос сам собой вырывается, и Джексону только остается пытаться исправить ситуацию широкой ухмылкой. — Отказался бы? 

Джебом молчит. 

Такт, другой, проходят в тишине, Джебом смотрит в иллюминатор на потолке, Джексон — на Джебома. 

— Наверное, нет, — говорит он наконец после паузы. Обычно резкий голос звучит тихо, мягко, как на пластинках с корейской музыкой, которая так нравилась ему в юности. 

Джексон кивает. 

— Спасибо. Я ценю это. Саларианец, которого мы ищем, — без предупреждения Джексон переходит к делу, — работал над технологией, которая позволяет модифицировать сигнатуру корабля. Сам понимаешь, если эти данные попадут не в те руки…

— Разве это не должно быть запрещено? — Джебом хмурится.

— Должно. Но кто может запретить Совету создавать новые опасные технологии на базе всего, что мы получили от Жнецов? Это турианская идея, которую поддержали саларианцы со своей безумной тягой создавать какую-то дрянь. Азари были против, а наш Советник воздержался — теперь азари готовы сожрать нас без соли, потому что если бы мы поддержали их сторону, этот проект бы не запустили. 

Джебом откидывается на спинку дивана с еле слышным ругательством, и губы Джексона против воли растягиваются в улыбке. Какое-то время они молчат — Джексон надеется услышать благодарность за то, что поделился секретной информацией, но в итоге получает совсем другое. 

— У меня член экипажа пропал без вести, — тихо роняет Джебом. Джексон, ожидавший совсем не этого, удивленно присвистывает и едва успевает поймать себя за язык, когда осознает, с каким трудом Джебому дались эти слова. Он ведь должен быть идеальным капитаном, Джексон помнит это — бесконечный список “должен” и “обязан”, вбитый ему в голову с самого детства; знает, как высоко стоит планка и как жесток Джебом бывает сам к себе.

— Как это произошло? — наконец формулирует нейтральный вопрос Джексон, когда понимает, что Джебом не собирается продолжать. 

— Не знаю. Не выходит на связь почти месяц.

Джексон задумчиво трет подбородок. Хотел благодарности, а получил в ответ даже больше — чужие тайны. 

— Туманность Геркулеса? 

— Попросил ребят из кибердепартамента проверить его, в начале увольнительной он взял билет туда. 

— Ладно, значит проверим, — Джексон хлопает по колену и смотрит на Джебома с ободряющей улыбкой. 

— Проверим, — эхом отзывается Джебом и смотрит слегка неверяще. Джексон заталкивает вглубь себя все глупые чувства, которые вызывает этот взгляд, и встает, протягивая руку:

— Значит, будем работать вместе. 

Джебом выразительно пялится на его руку и демонстративно разворачивается спиной, чтобы провести его к выходу из каюты. Джексон фыркает и беззлобно бросает “Какой же ты мудак, Им Джебом”.

— Уж какой есть, — мурлычет в ответ Джебом, довольно щурясь, и показывает на дверь. 

— Ну все-все, ухожу уже, — Джексон переступает порог и оборачивается. 

С мгновение они смотрят друг другу в глаза. В этом мгновение больше, чем Джексон готов пережить. Когда Джебом нажимает кнопку и дверь начинает закрываться, Джексон кричит старую кричалку:

— Им Джебом! Им Джебом — лучший капитан! — и улыбается закрытым дверям. 

  
  



	3. N7: Командная игра.

— Подходим к зоне сброса шаттла через три минуты, — голос Югёма по общей связи запускает в голове обратный отсчет. Джебом отлаженным движением вскидывает винтовку за спину, проверяет крепления на обуви и легко влетает по ступенькам в Кадьяк, который должен доставить их на единственную пригодную для жизни планету в регионе. 

Высадка в потенциально опасной зоне разогревает кровь, заставляя отвлечься от прочих мыслей, даже если их причина все время маячит в поле зрения, играясь с активатором щитов на своей понтовой броне. 

Джинён с мягкой улыбкой устраивается в шаттле рядом, их взгляды пересекаются и Джебом ловит это общее на двоих настроение, единый ритм, в котором они проживают этот момент. С Джинёном они делят на двоих ответственность, взгляды на мир и эмблему N7 на броне; секунды в космосе без кислорода и ограниченный боезапас тоже один на двоих, и мысли, что хуже всего, тоже. 

— Не психуй, все будет хорошо, — говорит ему Джинён и подмигивает, прежде чем надеть шлем. Джебом отмахивается, мол, не психую я, но против воли задерживает дыхание, когда Джексон запрыгивает в шаттл. 

— Эй, ну что вы за люди такие, — демонстративно ноет Джексон в общую связь, — почему нас проводить пришел только Бэмбэм? 

— А у него работы меньше всего, — ржет в ответ Югём, вызывая шквал тайского возмущения. 

— А зачем вас провожать? — Ёнджэ даже не старается скрыть издевку в голосе: — Я вас встречать буду...

— Ендже-я, иметь надо немного веры в своих хёнов!

— О, я  _ верю _ , что вам понадобится моя помощь, капитан.

Вот мелкий говнюк. 

— Между прочим, — начинает хвастаться Джексон, — моя броня может выдержать удар с орбиты, так что не надейся, что я попаду в твое царство страдания, док!

В ответ Ёнджэ заявляет, что поставит сотню кредитов, что Джексон-хёна придется вырезать из этой консервной банки, и пока все активно обсуждают ставку — Марк неожиданно поддерживает медицинский талант Ёнджэ, а Джинён и Бэмбэм вступаются за инженеров Армакс Арсенал — Джексон смотрит на него не мигая, и Джебом едва сдерживается, чтобы не передернуть плечами под ощутимым взглядом.

— Коммандер Туан принял командование, входим в зону высадки. Начинаю обратный отсчет, — голос Марка задает особый ритм, в который вплетается собственное сердцебиение, и весь мир словно замедляется в тот момент, когда Джебом защелкивает шлем. 

“Все готовы?” — внутри шлема собственный голос звучит глухо, и Джебом вдруг осознает, что успел соскучится по этому. 

А еще потому, как глухо звучит голос Джексона, когда он выдает свое привычное “Прямо за тобой, кэп”. 

От горькой тоски спасает открывающийся шлюз, и Джебом шагает на поверхность неизвестной планеты. 

*** * ***

— Блять! — внезапный окрик бьет по ушам, и Джебом разворачивается, вскидывая штурмовую винтовку, краем глаза замечая, что Джексон делает тоже самое. 

— Порядок, — Джинён оттопыривает большой палец, отталкивая от себя окровавленное тело. — Я даже не понял, откуда он выскочил…

— Славься, курс подготовки Альянса и твои стальные нервы, Джинён-а, — Джексон, все еще со взведенными пистолетами, обходит тело по кругу. Джебом, успевший зайти дальше всех в густой, почти с человеческий рост, траве, наконец возвращается к ним и, приближаясь, рассматривает кровавое месиво, оставшееся на месте столкновения гуманоида и космопеха.

— Итак, это, кажется, человек, — выдает Джексон настолько неуверенным тоном, что Джебом уж было открывает рот, чтобы вылить на него тонну сарказма, но не успевает — тело дергается, явно намереваясь атаковать, и окончательно затихает, только когда они втроем разряжают в него боезапас. 

— Какого черта… — сипит Джинён, пока Джексон, ругаясь, перезаряжает свои пистолеты. 

Джебом подходит ближе, низко склоняясь над телом. Это действительно человек — или, по-крайней мере, когда им был. Бледная, серовато-зеленая кожа, обтягивающая тонкие ребра, лицо, искаженное в злобном оскале, грязные рваные лохмотья…

— Температура на поверхности 14 градусов, а на нем только какое-то подобие штанов, — тихо говорит он, когда рядом на одно колено опускается Джексон. 

— Смотри сюда, — он указывает рукой в бронеперчатке на босые ступни мертвеца, и Джебом сразу понимает, что привлекло его внимание — шрамы, точь-в-точь как остаются от биотических имплантов. 

— Биотик? Понятно, почему я не услышал его приближение… — Джинён в растерянности переступает с ноги на ногу, и Джебом выпрямляется, кладет руку ему на плечо:

— Не вздумай винить себя, Джинён-а. Приказываю считать зону проведения операции опасной. Разрешаю стрелять на поражение. 

Джексон сбоку невесело хмыкает, и Джебом на мгновение залипает на его хмурые брови, заметные через прозрачное стекло пижонского шлема. Потом Джексон ловит его взгляд, подмигивает, и Джебом снова чувствует эту волну удушающей злости. Она разрушает его самого, кипит внутри невысказанными обидами, горчит преданными надеждами и несдержанными обещаниями. Но Джебом кутается в нее, словно в кинетический барьер, потому что если не будет этой злости — что ему останется?

Присутствие Джексона — ностальгическая рана, в которой Джебом с упоением ковыряется, надеясь разодрать ее еще сильнее, чтобы наконец потерять чувствительность от болевого шока. 

— Вижу противника впереди, — сухо сообщает Джинён, и Джебом в мгновение собирается, словно душу заливает щедрой порцией меди-геля — на службе нет времени для драмы.

В прицел винтовки видно, как человек неспешно бредет сквозь высокую траву, и с такого расстояния его лицо кажется вполне себе мирным. Джебом движется вперед, все еще не сводя прицела с человека, когда тот вдруг замирает, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, и начинает бежать. 

Теперь, когда существо приближается — Джебом больше не уверен, что может называть его человеком — становится отчетливо видно, что оно подверглось серьезному вмешательству. Тут и здесь по землистой коже рассыпаны шрамы, глаза неестественного цвета, словно облученные чем-то. Этот, как и предыдущий, одет лишь в одни печального вида штаны.

Тройной выстрел Паладина Джексона заставляет Джебома вздрогнуть. 

— Чего стоим? — рявкает Джексон и злобно зыркает на него из-за стекла своего шлема, и Джебом ловит себя на том, что открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что наблюдал за поведением неприятеля, а потом думает, с хрена ли он должен перед Джексоном оправдываться и вообще, пошел бы этот Джексон нахрен. Свою мысль он решает оставить при себе, не желая размениваться на мелкие ссоры посреди миссии.

— Подожди, — Джексон останавливает его движением руки, и на этот раз Джебом все-таки собирается разразиться тирадой, но отвлекает его шевеление травы. Стреляют они одновременно, и шевеление прекращается. Джебом ловит взгляд Джексона — самую малость горящий азартом — и вместе с ним, в унисон, двигается вперед. 

Тело окончательно затихает к тому моменту, как они приближаются, и Джексон шумно вздыхает.

— Ты только посмотри на эту гадость, — говорит он, пиная тело ботинком. 

— Выглядит так, будто его… сшили по частям, — задумчиво произносит Джебом и неожиданно для себя получает ответ:

— Возможно, так и есть, капитан, — голос Ёнджэ, слегка искаженный помехами, звенит азартом. — Мне нужно больше времени для анализа, но уже сейчас могу сказать, что ему изменяли ДНК. Если получится, доставьте мне подобный образец на корабль.

— Блять, Ёнджэ, — Джексон рядом стонет и изображает рвоту, и это так смешно и так раздражающе неуместно, что Джебом не может сдержать порыв пнуть его по голени. 

— Даже не вздумайте, — предупреждает хмурый Джинён, когда Джексон замахивается для ответной глупости. — И вообще отойдите, дайте мне просканировать второго. 

Когда Джинён заканчивает сбор данных и они выдвигаются дальше, Джебом вдруг ловит себя на ощущении, что за ним наблюдают. Он оглядывается по сторонам, но кроме них в обозримом пространстве никого.

— Марк, просканируйте планету, — приказывает он, но корабельная техника не находит ничего подозрительного — те же несколько построек в паре километров от них и условно-органическая среда. Джебом бросает взгляд назад, где в высокой траве лежат окровавленные тела, незамеченные их сканерами.

Вскоре они доходят до группы построек — низкие трейлеры, собранные из автоматических пластин, такая типичная картина для любой мало освоенной планеты. Джексон идет впереди, его резкие движения выдают нетерпение, Джинён на пару шагов позади, спокойный и собранный, но Джебом готов поспорить на свои капитанские нашивки, что он хмурится и судорожно сжимает рукоять винтовки.

На фоне отряда Джебом вдруг ловит себя на абсолютном спокойствии и понимает, пока Джексон взламывает двери в чужой трейлер, что ничего интересного они тут не найдут. Он снова оглядывается и поднимает взгляд в небо, туда, где по примерным подсчетам должен находится невидимый человеческому глазу корабль. 

Кто-то побывал на этой планете до них. 

— Джинён-а, не спеши, — Джебом ловит друга за локоть и не дает ему последовать за Джексоном, остервенело переворачивающему вверх дном жилые помещения. И фыркает: — Ты глянь, вошел в раж!

— Зато ты подозрительно спокойный, хён, — косится на него Джинён, и Джебом только пожимает плечами. Джексон с победным улюлюканьем вытаскивает из раскуроченного сейфа инфопады и настривает передачу даных на корабль. Джинён качает головой: — Альянс бы за такое обращение с чужим имуществом не погладил бы по голове, да? 

— А?! — Джексон вскидывает голову и смотрит на них. — Совет страхует каждую миссию до миллиарда кредитов — и то, если суметь доказать, что пострадавшая сторона была ни в чем не виновата. Чего вы там стоите, идите сюда, тут целый ящик падов, их разгребать можно до вечера. 

*** * ***

— Клянусь, еще один хренов раз мне придется вас разнимать! — Джинён с силой захлопывает дверцу Кадьяка, и Джебом готов поклясться — где-то жалобно скрипит механизм.

В замкнутом пространстве шаттла они как дикие звери в клетке. Джексон забивается в угол у кабины пилота и нервно дергает ногой, отчего его пижонская броня искрится красным светом. Джебом остается у инфоплат, стоит, скрестив руки на груди, хотя в броне это то еще испытание и сверлит взглядом пол под ногами Джексона. 

— Кадьяк — Нормандии, — в елейном тоне Джинёна столько угрозы, что чувствует это даже Марк, — мы возвращаемся. 

— Ожидаем вас, Кадьяк, — и повисает тишина, но только в общем канале, судя по миганию джексонова омнитула. 

Когда шаттл паркуется в ангаре корабля, Джинён уходит первым, напоследок одарив их обоих таким выразительным взглядом, что Джебома пробирает мелкая дрожь. Они остаются в шатлле втроем — Джебом, Джексон и вагон недосказанности. Джебом думает, что это, наверное, наказание ему свыше — этот невыносимый, невыносимый Джексон со своим комплексом героя и беззащитным взглядом.

Когда-то, когда они только учились в Академии, Джебом щетинился колючкой и никого не хотел к себе подпускать. Джексон лез, намеренно, игнорируя резкие слова, что срывались с языка, маячил все время в поле зрения, раздражая своей дружелюбностью, приучая день за днем его к своему присутствию. 

Позже он занял свое место за правым плечом, он стал незаменимым — и ушел, пустив по миру Джебома сетку трещин. 

“Когда ты уже простишь меня, а, кэп?” — в его голосе игривость, и шаловливое выражение на лице за секунду меняется — от замешательства к ярости — когда Джебом выхватывает из его же кобуры Паладин и стреляет, целясь прямо в центр шлема (если закрыть глаза, это место до сих пор расчерчено тренировочной мишенью). Щиты вспыхивают, поглощая энергию выстрела, и на броне остается только сетка трещин. 

Джинён едва поспевает вовремя, заходя на линию огня между ними двумя. Джексон вопит, что он охренел, Джинён трясет его за плечо — “Хён, какого черта?” — а Джебом впервые может вдохнуть без этой кипящей лавы внутри. И он дышит и улыбается; слышит, как Джексон материт его, и говорит: “Я ответил на ваш вопрос, Спектр Ван?” 

“Ты, блять, больной”, — роняет сипло Джексон, и тут уже не выдерживает Джинён. 

Бедный Джинён. 

Джебому даже его почти что жаль.

Он выходит из Кадьяка и направляется к оружейной стойке, когда слышит, что общая связь оживает. Навигаторы сдают стандартные полуформальные отчеты, кто-то зовет кого-то в кают-компанию после смены, Ёнджэ жалуется, что злые хёны не доставили ему на борт материал для вскрытия, а потом кто-то спрашивает, что все-таки случилось, и добрый Югём решает просветить всю команду на тему ссоры старших офицеров:

— Похоже, они поругались, и коммандеру пришлось их разнимать. Опять. 

— Кто-то удивлен? Никто не удивлен. А где капитан?

— Ставлю сотку, что они оба еще в ангаре. Не рискнут попасться на глаза старпом-хёну, а он еще на мостик не поднялся.

На соседнюю стойку прилетает джексонов шлем, его обладатель ударяет ладонями о металл и рявкает в коммуникатор:

— Вы вообще в курсе, что мы вас слышим?!

— Нам закрадывалась такая мысль, коммандер-хён, — сладко-сладко отвечают младшие, и Джексон поворачивается к нему с праведным возмущением на лице и одними губами произносит: “Ахуеть!”. Джебом фыркает и возвращается к чистке своей винтовки.

— Ёнджэ, апдейт по данным с поверхности, — требует он, чтобы отвлечь деятельный разум от сплетен о старших офицерах. Впрочем, Ёнджэ наверняка с легкостью может делать два дела одновременно. 

— Секунду, кэп. Медицинский отчет о телах уже в ваших компьютерах. Если вкратце… — Ёнджэ замолкает и шуршит чем-то, а потом продолжает еще бодрее, словно все происходящее приводит его в особый восторг: — Если вкратце, они действительно были подвергнуты серии серьезных изменений, причем совсем недавно. Генетическая коррекция, биотические усилители — всему этому не больше семи месяцев. 

Джебом ловит в отражении хромированной поверхности взгляд Джексона и примерно понимает направление его мыслей. 

— Биотические усилители, можешь рассказать подробнее? 

— Усилители новые, технология вживления старая и… еще кое-что. Не ручаюсь за эту информацию, для более точных выводов мне нужно тело, но скорее всего до вмешательства оба человека не обладали биотическими способностями. 

Джебом удивленно присвистывает. Подобные операции не только крайне сложно провести, но и как минимум незаконно. 

— Почему сканеры птички их не засекли, док? — Джексон неожиданно меняет тему, и Джебом бросает на него быстрый взгляд. 

— Ммм… не могу точно сказать. Возможно, генетическая коррекция повлияла каким-то образом на их сигнатуры. 

— Или кто-то глушил сигнал, — вполголоса говорит Джебом, так, чтобы команда не услышала. Он как раз заканчивает с чисткой винтовки, когда тихий голос Марка привлекает его внимание.

— Югём-а, сканер на сорок градусов по правому борту. 

— Пусто, коммандер!

— Попробуй расширить диапазон поисковых частот. И возьми больший градус. 

— Все еще ничего. 

— Марк, что… — Джебом не успевает закончить вопрос — корабль резко подбрасывает в воздухе. Взвывает сирена, и в красный окрашивается боковое освещение. 

— Марк! Что происходит?! — едва успев восстановить равновесие, Джебом бросается к лифту. 

— Нас атакуют. Щиты на максимум. Югём, маневр уклонения на 35 градусов. 

— Но я никого не вижу! 

— Просто делай, что он говорит! — рявкает Джебом, потому что Марку в этой ситуации он доверяет больше, чем корабельным сканерам. 

Второй удар цепляет их по касательной, Джебом почти не сбивается с шага, только приседает в какой-то момент, чтобы удержать равновесие. Омнитул безостановочно вспыхивает уведомлениями о новых сообщениях, и Джебом переводит его в экстра-режим, чтобы получать только прямые вызовы.

Марк добирается до кабины пилота раньше — когда Джебом залетает туда, он уже опускается в кресло навигатора.

— Марк? — Джебом наклоняется между креслами и заглядывает в показания приборов.

— Навигаторы не смогли проложить стандартный боковой курс для маневрирования, когда мы стали отходить с орбиты. Мне показалось, это странно. Югём, уклонение на 42 градуса, северо-восточный угол.

Джебом едва успевает схватиться за спинку навигаторского кресла, когда корабль резко уходит в маневр. Сканеры мажут по всему доступному пространству и выдают пустоту. Третий удар проходит мимо, только часть обшивки слизывает жар выстрела. 

— Повторить уклонение на 42 градуса, юго-западный угол. 

— Марк, ты что творишь?! Ядро перегреется! — это Бэмбэм, и судя по тону, угроза серьезная. Марк кидает на него вопросительный взгляд, и Джебом без промедления кивает. 

— Уклонение на 47 градусов, северо-западный угол. 

— Какого черта?! 

— Капитан, я…

— Делай, как он говорит, Югём. Если мы не видим противника сканером, нужно добиться визуального контакта. 

Корабль уходит в очередное пике, и Марк победоносно рычит, уставившись в свои мониторы:

— Есть! Они в зоне поражения. 

— Наводи торпеды, — приказывает Джебом, и через тридцать галактических секунд, сразу после яркой вспышки зарядов, они видят в лобовом иллюминаторе очертания корабля. 

— Цель поражена, — подтверждает Марк то, что и так видно — из бокового борта небольшого фрегата валит густой черный дым. 

— Наводи еще раз. Возьми цель выше, попробуй пробить им двигатели, — Джебом стискивает пальцы на спинке кресла сильнее, когда корабль начинает качать. 

— Капитан, они уходят.

— Преследуй!

— Отставить выполнение приказа. 

— Ты охренел?! — рявкает Джебом на непонятно откуда взявшегося на мостике Джексона. — Югём, преследуй противника. Марк, наводи торпеды. 

— Отставить выполнение приказа.

Голос Джексона сухой и безэмоциональный, как и его лицо — восковая маска; о, Джебому они хорошо знакомы. Такой Джексон не отступится, не сдвинется с места, и спорить бесполезно. Джебом задыхается от ярости:

— Да как ты смеешь…

— Извини, капитан, — говорит он все тем же голосом и опускает руку с активированным омнитулом на приборную панель. Джебом может только смотреть, как код Спектра парализует системы корабля — ни шагу ступить без личного подтверждения. Джебом от такой наглости жалеет, что часом раньше его выстрел остановили щиты. 

— Противник отступает к ретранслятору, — комментирует Марк, — через 15 секунд потеряем контакт.

Время бежит неравномерно, выплескивается толчками, целую вечность Джебом наблюдает, как крейсер отдаляется от них, а потом в одну секунду он исчезает в лучах ретранслятора, а Джебом уже впечатывает бронированный кулак туда, где у Джексона за слоями металла скрыто солнечное сплетение. 

— Ты какого черта творишь, псина, — сипит Джебом и замахивается еще раз, пока его за руку Марк не ловит.

— Притормози, кэп, у него преимущество в ранге. 

— Какого хрена он творит?!

— Эй, давай просто спросим, ладно? — Марк цепляется за броню голыми руками, не давая двинуться так, чтобы ему не навредить. Хренов миротворец. — Уверен, у него есть свои причины. Давай просто спросим. 

Джебом отталкивает Марка от себя.

Смотрит на Джексона, которого от неожиданности ударом впечатало в стену. 

И ненавидит все на свете. 


	4. СПЕКТР: Дела минувшие.

— Надеюсь, Спектр, вы понимаете, какие последствия может понести…

— Да, разумеется, Советник, — Джексон обрывает ворчащего саларианца самым невежливым образом. — Я несу полную ответственность за свои действия. Я должен идти, нельзя терять ни минуты. 

И отключается, не дождавшись формального разрешения. 

И со вздохом опускается на пол пустующего смотрового мостика, того, где обычно переживал все их с Джебомом масштабные ссоры. 

Меньше, чем за неделю пребывания на корабле, он не только не продвинулся в своих поисках, но и натурально облажался перед Советом. Не говоря уже о том, что теперь вся команда недоумевает, не тронулся ли он умом, а Джебом мечтает вышвырнуть его в открытый космос. Это ж надо было так умудриться! 

— Сидишь страдаешь? — на пороге материализуется Джинён, старый добрый Джинён, который умудряется смотреть на него без осуждения даже в такой ситуации, и протягивает руку. — Идем, надо решить что дальше делать. 

Джексон руку принимает и поднимается на ноги. Каждый шаг дается если не с трудом, то с усилием, он никак не может в толк взять, куда подевалось его упрямство, что вытягивало его из любых передряг. 

Джинён уверенно тянет его мимо карты галактики, капитанское место у которой пустует, и на удивленно вскинутые брови пожимает плечами: 

— Марк увел его в каюту. 

Джексон зависает мысленно на этой фразе, прокручивает ее раз за разом в своей голове, пока они поднимаются в лифте, и думает, что вот оно — его упрямство, весь огонь, которым он горел. В людях, с которыми он хотел гореть вместе. Он этих людей не просто лишился — он сам себя их лишил, заменил другими, вот только тех других не хватило, не хватало никогда, и вот он здесь, выгоревший до основания, прямо в центре вихря космического из проблем, и у него нет сил дышать дальше. 

— Как они, с Марком? — вдруг спрашивает он, потому что давно хотел спросить, но не у Марка же. 

— Нормально, — снова пожимает плечами Джинен, а потом смотрит на него так слегка свысока, словно он маленький ребенок и все ему надо разжевывать. — Ну, сцепились пару раз, когда капитана особенно бесоебило после твоего ухода. 

Джинён фыркает невесело, а потом продолжает все с той же усталостью старшего, объясняющего детям простые истины:

— Ты думаешь, Джебом просто мудак и ведет себя по-мудацки, а у нас тут все из рук валилось. Мы семь месяцев не могли сформировать регулярный отряд для высадки, потому что тебя заменить некому было. Двух оперативников похоронили, одного списали в запас после ранения. Ты же знаешь капитана, знаешь его уровень, как тяжело сражаться с ним рядом. Народ просто не выдерживает. 

Джексон со стоном прикладывается затылком к стенке лифта и думает:  _ “Замолчи, замолчи, пожалуйста, Джинён-а, замолчи” _ , но Пак Джинён милосердия не знает и продолжает тем же тоном, без осуждения, но так, что на кишках повесится хочется:

— В тот раз, когда Марка задело, Джебом чуть с катушек не слетел. Мы зачищали старую колонию в батарианском секторе. Представь: шквальный огонь, капитан психует, у Ёнджэ руки трясутся, и Марк весь в крови. Ранение несерьезное, но оценить тогда возможности не было. Джебом орет на него, мол, “совсем дурной, погеройствовать захотелось, вслед за своим дружком пойдешь”, а Марк спокойно так, тихо ему говорит: “еще раз про Джексона так заговоришь, и я тебе все зубы выбью”. И все, тишина с тех пор. Ты же знаешь, обычно они отлично уживаются вместе. 

Джексону кажется, его сейчас стошнит. 

Лифт с тихим звяканьем извещает о прибытии на верхнюю палубу, а выходить не хочется. 

— Идем, — говорит Джинён и выходит первым. Двери лифта за его спиной закрываются, и, отсчитав десять вдохов, Джексон нажимает кнопку. Двери открываются. 

Он смотрит на дверь в каюту Джебома и не может заставить себя сдвинуться с места. 

Теперь он точно готов признать, что запросить этот корабль для своей миссии было ошибкой. 

Год назад, когда он стоял перед Советом и слушал о своем выдающемся таланте и как он тратится впустую, пока его затмевает сияние капитана Им Джебома, Джексон верил в эту чушь, и верил в себя, и верил в то, что будет делать что-то важное, а его друзья все равно будут рядом. Потом Джебом вышвырнул его с корабля (вполне заслуженно, как теперь кажется Джексону), но он все равно продолжал в себя верить, а теперь… Все боевые заслуги меркнут перед одной неудачей, а вера в себя никнет под грузом оскорблений и чувства вины. 

Двери лифта закрываются. 

Отсчитав десять вдохов, Джексон нажимает кнопку. Двери открываются.

На весах перед ним — его ошибки сражаются со всем хорошим и правильным, что он совершил в этой жизни. Джебом когда-то сказал ему, что верить в себя нужно просто так, просто потому что ты есть, что нужно видеть свою силу, даже если кажется, что весь мир отвернулся. Джебом, который всегда был его другом, его наставником; Джебом, который сидит, надувшись на весь мир, через стену и его, Джексона, ненавидит. 

Джексон выскакивает из лифта, когда двери начинают закрываться, и в два шага пересекает коридор. Нужно верить в себя.

*** * ***

Джинён обнаруживается в рабочей секции, согнувшись над терминалом, и на его появление даже не оборачивается. Марк и Джебом — в жилой части каюты, вполголоса обсуждают отчеты со всех отсеков. Джексон уже знает их содержание: препятствие для построения бокового маневренного курса, отсутствие видимых сканером помех, неожиданный боевой удар, отсутствие визуального контакта с противником… Джексон уже все это знает. 

— Привет, — говорит Марк и слабо улыбается. Джебом напрягается моментально, весь словно в струну вытягивается и на него не смотрит.

— Тебя сюда никто не звал. 

— Джинён-а позвал, — парирует Джексон и кивает на омнитул Джебома с горящими окошками уведомлений: — Состояние ядра?

— Удовлетворительное, — отвечает ему Марк. — Бэмбэм, конечно, недоволен, но ничего критичного. 

— Пострадавшие?

— От первого выстрела — да, двое рядовых. Ёнджэ уже занимается ими.

— Все узнал, что хотел? — цедит Джебом, все еще не поворачиваясь, и Джексон не выдерживает этого напряжения, делает то, что давно уже стоило сделать: сдирает пластырь вместе с раной. 

— Послушай, я уже здесь и никуда тебе от меня не деться, так что перестань вести себя как ребенок!

Джебом заводится с полоборота, вскакивает на ноги, впивается в него гневным взглядом.

— Это я веду себя как ребенок? Ты зассал преследовать врага!

— Да причем тут зассал, — кривится Джексон, — это была взвешенная необходимость…

Но Джебом еще не закончил.

— Два! Человека! Пострадали два человека, а ты позволил ублюдку, сделавшему это, сбежать! Моя команда…

— Они и моя команда! Я защищал их! — рявкает Джексон, перебивая, и чувствует — началось. Понесло его, да и Джебома тоже, сейчас они выскажут все и может, если не убьют друг друга, смогут дальше как-то работать вместе. 

— Ты потерял право считать их своей командой, когда… 

— Когда что?! Когда выбрал строить свое будущее, а не сидеть всю жизнь на цепи Альянса в ожидании, пока кто-то заметит, что я не только гайки крутить умею? Потому что я, блять, способен на большее! И ты тоже. И Марк, и Джинён, и вся наша команда. Чем вы тут занимались все это время? Следили за турианскими колониями, как пограничный шаттл? Этим ты хочешь заниматься всю жизнь, ради этого ты пошел в космофлот? 

— Не вся работа состоит из героических драк и эффектного разрывания на себе рубашки, Джексон! 

— О, так ты в курсе? Следишь за новостями? — лицо Джексона ломается не улыбкой — злым оскалом. Где-то на периферии их с Джебомом непроговоренной драмы Марк непонимающе хлопает глазами. Джинён, подобравшись поближе к эпицентру шторма на случай, если опять придется разнимать, с довольным лицом сообщает ему, что четыре месяца назад запрос “Спектр Ван рвет на себе рубашку” находился на 12 месте в топе галактического экстранета. 

— Хорошо порвал, мне понравилось, — припечатывает Джинён, и оскал Джексона становится только шире. 

— А тебе, капитан, понравилось? — в какой-то момент ему кажется, что кулак Джебома вот-вот впечатется ему под дых, но тот вдруг весь меняется в лице и смотрит так разочарованно, что становится горько. 

— Ты такой ребенок, — выплевывает и разворачивается, и Джексона ломает, выламывает до основания, выворачивает наружу пустыми страхами и слепой надеждой. Он Джебома за локоть ловит, разворачивает к себе и встряхивает за плечи, как тряпичную куклу.

— А сам-то, сам?! Думаешь, можешь спрятаться тут, обложиться своими правилами? Сделать вид, что меня нет? От кого ты бежишь, Джебом — от меня? Или от себя, стоящего со мной рядом? Это же наше общее будущее, только я проживаю его один, потому что ты решил, что правила важнее свободы, важнее безопасности миллиардов живых существ во всей галактике. Мы должны были сделать это вместе, а ты испугался и оставил меня одного, а как мне справится с этим, как мне жить без тебя?..

Он осекается, понимая как неправильно звучат его слова.

А может и — черт с ним, себе-то можно признать, что сказал он ровно то, что хотел.

Джебом смотрит на него с неясным выражением в черных глазах, таким уязвимым, каким никогда не смотрел раньше. Отстраняется неожиданно мягко, выпутываясь из хватки Джексона, и говорит, чеканя слова:

— У тебя есть одна попытка убедить меня, что двое моих рядовых пострадали не зря. 

Джексон в ответ вскидывает свой омнитул, пробегается пальцами по сенсорной панели, и демонстрирует голограмму разрушенного корабля. 

— Серратикс Т-12, легкий фрегат Саларианского флота, находился в распоряжении саларианского Спектра Мураке. 

В ходе расследования, они сталкиваются с похожей аномалией — невозможность построения бокового курса и пустота на сканерах. Находясь под обстрелом, Мураке использует тот же прием: угловые маневры в попытке уйти от снарядов и в то же время установить визуальный контакт с нападавшими. Серратикс, хоть и уступающий в тех. характеристиках Нормандии, должен без труда справиться с поставленной задачей. Однако, установить визуальный контакт оказывается невозможно. 

Предположив, что противник использует стелс-маскировку, Мураке приказывает устроить обстрел по широкой дуге и, когда часть зарядов достигает цели, преследовать корабль неприятеля. 

По итогам — Серратикс уничтожен, все члены экипажа мертвы, за исключением одного штурмана, официально признанного пропавшим без вести.

— И ты уверен, что…

— Да, — Джексон даже не дает договорить Марку. — На собрании Совета я больше всех критиковал Мураке за нарушения при ведении боя, и поэтому его расследование передали мне. Так что что бы ни уничтожило Серратикс, наша птичка встретила тоже самое.

— Твои действия во время боя — это тоже нарушение, — цедит Джебом с самым занудным выражением лица. 

— Нет, если они позволили уберечь корабль и экипаж, — парирует Джексон и смотрит так выразительно, мол, я и сам тут умный, знаешь ли.

— Два человека пострадали, — продолжает занудничать капитан и повышает голос, чтобы перебить джексоново возмущенное “Всего два, а не весь экипаж!”: — Два человека пострадали, потому что ты безосновательно решил, что отступить будет лучше.

— Да есть у меня основания! — взрывается Джексон и взмахивает рукой так, что омнитул идет рябью. — Два месяца назад такое же столкновение неизвестного транспортного средства с грузовым кораблем.

Его омнитул проецирует новую картинку — грузовой борт с эмблемами Армакс Арсенал. В глаза бросаются сильно поврежденные нижние палубы. Марк щурит глаза и придвигается ближе, заинтересованный навигаторскими данными, бегущими по бокам от голограммы корабля.

— Армакс Арсенал предоставили мне засекреченную информацию по этому столкновению. Они даже не заявляли в Совет Цитадели, чтобы не испортить себе репутацию.

На грузовых бортах оружие слабое и ненадежное. Во время атаки капитан приказывает членам экипажа эвакуироваться, однако противник, видя что его не атакуют в ответ, в спешке отходит к ретранслятору. 

— То есть ты решил, что выживший грузовой корабль — это достаточное основание, чтобы прекратить погоню? Джексон, ты идиот! А если это не тот же самый корабль?

— Скорее всего, тот же, — задумчиво говорит Марк, продолжая щурится на данные, бегующие по проекции омнитула.

— Допустим, это аргумент, — начинает Джинён и успокаивающе похлопывает Джебома по плечу, когда тот собирается начать возмущаться. — Допустим. Давай еще раз — два месяца назад неизвестный корабль нападает на грузовой борт, так? 

Дождавшись двух кивков и одного неодобрительного взгляда, Джинён продолжает: 

— Месяц назад — это ведь было месяц назад? Я видел в экстранете — погибает Серратикс. Предположительно, от контакта с тем же кораблем. Два, нет, три, — Джинён сверяется с часами на омнитуле, — три часа назад мы пережили нападение предположительно все того же неприятеля. Так? Я не могу срастить эту картину у себя в голове, слишком много вопросов.

Корабли, которые выдают Спектрам, обычно превосходят в показателях среднестатистическую боевую единицу военно-космического флота. Чтобы победить Серратрикс, да еще и под командованием опытного капитана, противник и сам должен обладать не только технической мощью, но и неслабым боевым опытом. Такой корабль мог бы разрушить грузовой борт двумя выстрелами, но предпочел отступить. Почему? Это первый вопрос.

Как связаны между собой три этих эпизода, если они произошли в разное время и в разных уголках галактики? Можно было бы предположить спланированную атаку против корпуса Спектров или всего Совета, но грузовик Армакс Арсенал не вписывается в эту теорию. Это два. 

И, наконец, три. Какое, мать твою, отношение ко всему этому имеешь ты и твоя миссия, Джексон? 

— А я понадеялся вы не спросите, — кисло сообщает Джексон и осматривает капитанскую каюту в поисках места, чтобы присесть (не на диван же к Джебому, в самом деле). Ему просто нужна небольшая пауза, прежде чем нырнуть во второй заход объяснений. 

— Зря надеялся, — флегматично пожимает плечами Марк. 

— Вот мы и подошли к той части, когда ты, наконец, рассказываешь правду, — тянет Джебом с издевательской улыбкой. Джексон отвечает ему такой же скорченной рожицей, на что Джебом тянется лягнуть его по коленке. 

— Почему ты так предвзят ко мне, капитан?!

— Потому что тебе нельзя верить.

— Это потому что я стал Спектром и ты так и не смог меня никем заменить?

— Это потому что ты брехло! — Джебом таки дотягивается и пинает со всей силы, заставляя щиты на броне вспыхнуть, пока Джексон деланно взвизгивает и отпрыгивает к кровати. 

— У меня от напряжения между вами скоро подкладка штанов загорится, — выдает Марк самым будничным тоном и не без удовольствия наблюдает, как оба спорщика захлебываются воздухом от возмущения. 

*** * ***

— Я поверить не могу, что ты втравливаешь нас в такое, — говорит Джинён, и Джексон смеется в ответ, запрокинув голову, потому что глаза Джинёна сияют ярче звезд в иллюминаторе. 

— Остановите корабль, я сойду, — Ёнджэ, еще не сменивший свой белый хирургический костюм, корчит самую страдающую рожицу из своего арсенала и, вопреки своим словам, пробирается к Марку на диван. 

Он как раз заканчивает свой короткий отчет по состоянию пострадавших рядовых, когда дверь в каюту снова открывается, являя собравшимся Бэмбэма, вытирающего руки о край югёмовой форменной куртки.

— Реакционные камеры антипротоновых двигателей подлатали, уровень аннигиляции антиматерии в норме, если кому-то из достопочтенных хёнов это интересно.

Югём повисает на его плечах и поясняет:

— В переводе с инженерного на общечеловеческий, это значит: ядро стабильно и мы не погибнем в открытом космосе, если кому-то из достопочтенных хёнов это интересно.

Каюту заполняет смех, и Джексон чувствует, как ледяная ладонь тревоги разжимается, как случившееся перестает казаться катастрофой, потому что когда рядом твои люди, то можно создать свою историю. 

— Да-да, мы поняли, вы ужасно обижены, что вас не позвали. Тащитесь сюда, — Джексон призывно машет им рукой, устроившись наконец на краю кровати и проигнорировав напрочь выразительный взгляд Джебома. 

Неразлучники снимают себе диванные подушки и падают с ними прямо на пол между кроватью и диваном — Бэмбэм показательно стонет, жалуясь на боль в пояснице и злых хёнов, и Югём принимается массировать его спину, отмахиваясь от советов уединиться.

— Никакого уединиться, не дождетесь, выкладывайте давайте, о чем вы тут так долго говорили! — вопит Бэмбэм, возмущенно размахивая кулаком, и хочет сказать что-то еще, но только со стоном падает на свою подушку, придавленный сверху Югёмом.

Джинён кратко пересказывает содержание их разговора, хотя Югём, которому больше всех это положенно слушать, а потом описать в отчете, куда более заинтересован спиной Бэмбэма.

— Теперь, когда все в сборе, Джексон может рассказать подробности нашей миссии, — заканчивает он и, смеясь, добавляет, склоняясь к Марку: — И для кого я это все рассказывал, они же все равно заняты друг другом.

Но Марк его не слушает — ему, наклонившему голову и улыбающемуся, на ухо что-то тихо втолковывает Ёнджэ. 

Джексону это все напоминает старые добрые времена, когда они засиживались в капитанской каюте допоздна, обсуждая модификации для корабля или тренировки для команды, или просто часами болтая о всякой ерунде, потому что прежде, чем стать одним из лучших экипажей в Альянсе, они были семьей. 

Он отвлекается на возню младших, поправляет длинную челку Югёма, который все пытается сдуть ее со лба, не отрывая рук от многострадальной спины Бэмбэма, и где-то в процессе ловит на себе внимательный взгляд Джебома. От этого взгляда веет теплом, долгожданным “я рад, что ты здесь”, и Джексон не может сдержать робкую улыбку, словно что-то большее снова создаст между ними вихрь непонимания и взаимных обид. Но Джебом только смотрит, очень внимательно и самую малость тепло, и молчит, не отводя глаз, и одного этого достаточно, чтобы огонь внутри разгорался с новой силой.

В конце концов, думает Джексон, нет ничего невозможного, достаточно лишь поверить в себя. Когда они рядом, он верит.

Он начинает свой рассказ с истории трехлетней давности, когда на Омеге орудовал серийный убийца, которого местные прозвали Доктор Харт. Парень промышлял тем, что вырезал сердца свои жертвам, и бросал тела где придется, заслужив себе репутацию нелегального торговца органами. Однако ни криминальные боссы в поисках конкурента, ни азари, подмявшая под себя Омегу, не смогли найти и следа подпольной трансплантационной клиники, а ведь такое легко не спрячешь. 

Спустя год к астероиду прибило дрейфующий частный транспорт, битком набитый трупами с изъятыми органами. Все бы ничего, но внимательные мародеры, решившие на транспорте поживиться, заметили характерные стежки на телах и донесли местной королеве. Она же, подергав за ниточки, добилась официального расследования азарийским правительством, но успехом эта затея не увенчалась. 

И только когда одна за одной исчезли, а после были найдены с изъятыми органами, две ученые, азари и саларианка, Совет зашевелился и передал это дело корпусу Спектров.

— Готов поспорить, Совет зашевелился только потому, что они обе работали над чем-то сверхсекретным, — встревает Югём, и Джексон не может удержаться от колкости:

— С такими ставками ты никогда не разбогатеешь, Югём-а, это же очевидно! Но ты, конечно, прав. 

Чем занималась саларианка достоверно не известно, изучала какие-то биологические модификации, а вот азари работала над новым поколением стелс-систем для боевых кораблей.

— Дай угадаю — мы как раз столкнулись с ее работой? — подает голос Марк, и Джексон кивает. 

С ее работой, а еще с оружием нового поколения, разработанным турианцами и не прошедшим комитет по этике, и, вероятнее всего, с разработкой того саларианского бедолаги, с исчезновением которого на Джексона обрушилось все давление Совета.

— То есть наш маньяк начал с маргиналов в самом злачном секторе галактики, а потом перешел на известных ученых, которых умудрялся убивать прямо под носом Совета? Ничего себе, профессиональная эволюция, — качает головой Ёнджэ и добавляет: — Кто вообще согласится оплачивать трансплантацию в таких условиях? Цена будет космической!

— И это самое интересное, — кивает Джексон, а потом активирует на своем омнитуле видеозапись: — Записи Мураке. Он был уверен, что черная трансплантология тут ни при чем и у нашего сердечного друга есть другой мотив. Скорее всего, ценные разработки, над которыми работали его последние жертвы, лишь приятный бонус к самому изъятию органов, но первоначальная его цель не ясна. Возможно, он ставит генетические эксперименты.

К тому же никто не даст гарантии, что он не похищает других людей, менее заметных и значимых для галактического общества, пропажи которых отследить будет гораздо труднее. 

— Я не рассказал сразу, потому что прошлый Спектр погиб, выполняя эту миссию, и я хотел защитить вас. Теперь я понимаю, что мне не стоило впутывать вас в это дерьмо, так что… Если вы захотите, чтобы я сошел с корабля, я пойму.

— Хэй, бро, что за фигня! — Бэмбэм выдает еще пару витиеватых конструкций, призванных убедить собравшихся в том, что у Джексона отсутствует зачаток мозга, и набрасывается на него с удушающими объятиями. Стоит ему только выпутаться из цепкой хватки, как Джинён с мягкой улыбкой произносит:

— Думаю, я оглашу всеобщее мнение: мы рады, что ты с нами, Джексон.

И пока Джексон, наивная душа, благодарит своих самых близких людей во всей галактике, он упускает момент, когда улыбка Джинёна приобретает опасный оттенок:

— А теперь — валим его! — и под гомерический хохот младших офицеров Джексона опрокидывают на кровать, отщелкивают на нем броню и принимаются щекотать, пока он не начинает задыхаться от хохота. 


End file.
